Diana's Savior
by xoxo kati 459
Summary: When someone rapes Diana who is there to save her? Is anyone there? Rated M for Swearing and rape MartinDiana


Title: Diana's Savior

Summery: When someone rapes Diana who is there to save her? Is anyone there? Rated M for Swearing and rape MartinDiana

Disclaimer: stupid Marathon

Diana slowly slipped off her bed. She then began to gather her cloths and put them on quickly. Sitting back on the bed, she began to cry. She had never been this scared in her life. Flash backs buzzed through her mind.

_Flash Back_

"_I-I don't want this. Not yet" Diana whimpered as the person began to undress her. _

"_Sorry Diana but I need this. So your going to have to live" Diana began to kick but the man slapped her across the face "Listen bitch. You fucked up my relationship so now your going to give me what I need"_

_As he finished her lowered himself on Diana as she moved feeling her virginity breaking free._

_End Flashback_

All of a sudden Diana felt dirty. Like she could have done something to stop him. She walked into her bathroom and ran water from the tap. She splashed cool water on her face and looked over to the tub.

She walked over and eyed her razor carefully. She could end this. End all of the feelings, the dirtiness that lurked inside of her. As she bent over to pick up the razor a face flew across her mind.

_Martin _

She couldn't do this. Not to martin. He needed her not just for help on the mission's but as his sister. Wait he didn't need her. She was just the Damsel in Distress. And no one needed one of those.

She then bent back down and picked up her razor. She ran her thumb over the blade. _Ouch._ She thought as the blade priced her skin. She pulled it back and watched a small dot of blood appear on her thumb. It then began to hurt slightly. She threw the razor in the trash and ran her thumb under cold water.

Diana then sat on the closed toilet. She put her head in her hands and thought. _I feel dirty. But doing it that way would hurt to bad. But who can I go too? I need to go to someone. Have someone care. That would save me._

Diana then headed out of the bathroom and turned on the light to her room. She looked at her bed, she slowly walked towards it and peeked under the covers. After seeing all the slime and goo that she's seen on the missions nothing freaked her out as much as what she saw.

Maybe that razors not looking so bad after all….

Diana backed away from her bed. She walked to her door and opened it to the empty hall. Walking out she closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. She then found herself outside of a door.

She looked at the door. She had since it so many times. Walked through it many times. Spending most of her time that she wasn't studying behind that door. Knowing there was nothing scary behind that door. Expect Martin. She was terrified of it.

What if Martin thought she was dirty when she told him? Or he didn't want her to be his step-sister anymore and forced his dad to leave her mom. No she couldn't do it.

Wait. She said to herself as her heart caught up with her brain. I need to tell him. He'll understand. And probably kick Marvin's ass for it.

Diana then sighed and knocked on the door. Pressing her ear up against the door, she was surprised. She heard the activity of someone moving inside. The door then opened causing Diana to come crashing down on a tired looking Martin.

Martin thought quick and caught Diana as she fell. Diana then got up and hugged her arms around her. "Hi" she muttered quietly.

"Hey Diana what are you doing up at 1 in the morning?" Despite the hour Martin was still dressed in his normal attire.

Diana walked passed him and sat down on his bed. Tears were forming in her emerald eyes. She wanted to tell martin she really did. But it was almost as if some paranormal demon had took her voice.

Martin walked in front of her and bent down. He could tell something wasn't right. And now that he thought of it she had a date with Marvin. He looked deeper at her face. She had tears in her eyes.

Moving next to her Martin put a protective arm around her. "Diana what did that bastard do to you?" He said much fiercer then he wanted too. Diana just whipped around throwing her arms around martins chest crying into his shirt. Martin stroked her hair as she cried. He then laid back against the wall to make both of them more comfortable.

As Diana's crying calmed down martin lifted her head. "Diana? What happened?" He said as soothing as possible.

Diana let out a deep breath whipped her eyes and started to talk "Well we went on a date and then we came back and just sort of sat in my room. Then he started to kiss me and stuff. And then- and then" Diana's voice broke.

Martin had a very good idea of what happened. But he wanted her to tell him so she could confront it. "Diana you have to tell me the rest"

Diana sighed "he raped me" she chocked out before she buried he face in his shirts. Martin sat up Diana then lifted her head up. "Where are you going?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet

"Were going to the center, we need to make sure dumb shit didn't get you pregnant or give you a STD" He said as he opened a portal. Diana fell back on the bed. "You mean report him" Martin nodded his head and pick Diana up in his arms. He then walked threw the portal.

A/N: Hey!

Ok this is my first Martin Mystery fic and I hope you guys like it! And please read and review

Love ya ;

Kati


End file.
